


Forbidden Kiss

by Pinkvodka_a



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Smut, tw drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkvodka_a/pseuds/Pinkvodka_a
Summary: You grew up right by the beach in Florida, you had a small and simple life. You were going to college for Psychology. Your friend group was small, there was Poe, Finn, Rose, and Rey.Rey. Damn her. You two have been friends since birth, you both had religious families. You knew you could never be together. I mean.. you could still think about her… right?





	Forbidden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just me being a big gay for Rey :-) Leave me feedback!

Welcome to the Rey x fem!reader fic that absolutely no one asked for (◠‿◠✿) This somehow became way longer than I planned… 

BY LAW you have to listen to Sabrina Claudio -All To You while reading :-)  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

You grew up right by the beach in Florida, you had a small and simple life. You were going to college for Psychology. Your friend group was small, there was Poe, Finn, Rose, and Rey. 

Rey. Damn her. You two have been friends since birth, you both had religious families. You knew you could never be together. I mean.. you could still think about her… right? 

 

May 2018 - Present day- 5:00pm

You were having an absolute shit day. Work had killed you and all you wanted was to go home and sleep the rest of the evening away. You went to unlock yours and Finns apartment. The lights were all off.. strange. You flick the light switch on and nearly drop your things as all your friends jump out and yell “ Surprise!!” Poe, Finn, Rey, Rose, and many other friends you had come to know were all dressed up and coming up to give you hugs and “Happy Birthdays”. You were overcome with emotions, no one had ever thrown a party for you before. let alone a surprise party. 

“Y/N! Happy Birthday !” Poe said as he gave you the biggest bear hug possible. “What do you think? I personally think I may be the best decorator in town”, he said smugly. 

You couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Oh Finn i love it! You guys didn’t have to!” you said as you took in your surroundings. The balloons everywhere, the streamers, it was all too wonderful…and was that your favorite..chocolate cake?!

The night was a blast. Poe of course brought out the alcohol after about ten minuets. You loved that man but boy could he drink. After an hour or two everyone was buzzed and/or drunk. Poe and Finn were in the kitchen making out. You decided to step into your room for a moment to make sure your makeup wasn’t too smudged from partying. 

“OH! Hey (Y/N), Rey spoke softly. “I just needed a moment from all the noise, I didn’t mean to intrude.” “No, No, your fine” You gently smiled at her, walking to your hanging mirror by the closet. You glanced up to look at Reys reflection in the mirror to see she was openly gazing at you from her spot on the bed. You suddenly felt too hot. 

“Come here (Y/N).” She whispered. Your eyes darted back up to hers before slowly turning around. Surely you heard her wrong… As if your mind had its own plans, it started walking towards her despite you being frozen with nerves. You sat down only a foot away from her, staring like a deer in the headlights.

“You’re so beautiful..” She spoke, tucking a stray hair behind your ear, resting her hand on the side of your face. You opened your mouth to respond but couldn’t get any words out. Obviously she was just drunk, she didn’t mean anything of it. “Can I kiss you?” You barely even heard it before you realized your were nodding. You knew in your religion that this was forbidden, but in this moment, not a single part of you would say no. She tasted like alcohol and something sweet. You grew up your whole life being told this was wrong, but you never felt more sure of anything in your life. Her on top of you. One arm holding a wrist just to the side of your face, the other still holding your face. She kissed down your jaw to the side of your neck, biting and then soothing with her tongue. 

“I’ve wanted you since High school Rey..wanted you.. like this” You were too tipsy to really understand what you were blabbing about. Whatever you said made her smile, you felt it on your skin. “Mm, I know (Y/N).” W H A T?? “You’re not very good at hiding things from me. Don’t you know that by now?” She teased, sitting up so she was straddling you. “You’re beautiful like this.” She spoke before leaning back in to kiss your collar bone. You sat up to rip your shirt off and then hers. She grabbed both arms in on of her hands and pinned you down, she ran the other hand down the side of your body. So softly it almost tickled. Though the last thing you would do right now was laugh. 

She reached a hand down to unbutton your jeans before pulling them down. “How bad do you want me?” You were so dazed in pure bliss that it took you a moment to process. Too long for her as she grabbed your jaw and made you look directly into her eyes as she slipped her hand down your lower stomach to your underwear, tracing your folds. “ I said, how bad do you want me (Y/N)?” While keeping her intense gaze. 

Fuck. “I want you so badly Rey, I want all of you. I want your hands on me.” She smirked down at you as she pulled your underwear to the side before sliding a finger into you, moving agonizingly slow. You let out a needy moan. “You want more? More of me?” You tried to utter a yes, which came out as more of a moan than a word. She seemed to understand you though. She inserted another finger, scissoring them in you. “Fuck, yes m-ore please.” You managed. She bit down on your shoulder as she sped up her hands until you came undone. She sat up, looking you in the eye and she put her fingers in her mouth, licking them clean with a moan. THAT was the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen.

To hell with what your family would say if they saw you right now. You didn’t care about anything else in this moment. “I love you”. As soon as you said it you knew you fucked up. You felt Rey freeze. This was it. She would say this was a mistake. “I know.. I love.. you…so mu..ch..” She said between kisses.


End file.
